


Mine

by esudeath



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Im too lazy to actually make a long fic, if u were reading my pervious tics and they deleted, school is so in the way, srry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esudeath/pseuds/esudeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What makes a person so desirable?<br/>The fact that every thing around them accentuates their looks?<br/>Maybe it's the time you spend with them, you dig a bigger hole that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Holding on was something important, if you don’t.  
There isn’t any telling what the hell could happen to you.  
Death of a family member? Hold on.

Fight with a friend that might never resolve? Hold on.

Even with unrequited love, you must hold on. 

Was that a lesson learned long ago? Perhaps. But the existence of that person made it oh so hard to wanting to stop “holding on” and to just make a move. A different tactic, a move forward that seemed so easy to grasp. 

Except for the dreadful idea of slipping from a high height, the idea of accidentally spitting on their face while stuttering. The idea of bugs emerging from a bouquet of freshly picked roses while confessing your absolute love. There was no way in hell that someone could go through that if that had happened. They might as well dig a hole and never leave. 

What could you do just to make that person see you in a different light, just to seem almost like a god to them same way you’d look at them. They’d shy away like you would, they’d blush when giving direct eye contact.  
That's what everyone needs, that's what everyone wants. For things for once in their miserable life to go right. 

That's all he wanted. Each and everyday that they had jumped from shaky roof to shaky roof, he’d watch from behind always.  
An eternal bodyguard is what he thought of himself, an unlucky prince in black.  
Her unlucky prince in black, the dream was a lie and a reality at the same time.

She wasn’t in need of a prince, if so she was a fucking queen. Her movements were swift, agile, charming.  
They were stunning, each time a rush of black and red past him his heart would start beating crazily.  
The fact that she could fix any collateral damage was amazing on top of the other feats she’d accomplished. 

Chat wanted her, even when he was pushed away countless times in a joking or serious manner.  
Even after she had proclaimed her love for another. Even though the closest contact that had gotten to was a hug, he wanted more. He had moments to himself where he thought we was being too selfish, his personal life had seemed “blessed” enough.  
He couldn’t bring himself to stop thinking about her.

Hugs were soft and warm. Having one felt like diving into a fresh pile of laundry out of the dryer.  
Kisses? Straight from hell and heaven, in the moment they were hot, at the end you’d grasp for more.  
As if it was your new source of energy, your coffee in the morning, that loud phone alarm every morning at seven am. 

“Ladybug?” Chat held her hand. She was cold, both of them were. Winter was slowly rolling in and small specks of snow stuck itself into their hair. It slowly piled itself onto the sidewalks and small children had started to scream while throwing it in the air. 

“Hmm?” She’d hum back, the small response was enough to go on. 

“I love you.” Chat said back. Now wait, either for a new answer after two years, or have the same question answered with Chat’s most hated word. “I know” 

She sat there, taking back her hand passing it through her hair freeing it of oncoming snow. “Chat?” 

His heart jump started. “Yes?” He sat up, everything was loud.  
The cars below were making the building vibrate suddenly.  
The small coos of birds were louder than street music coming from a bunch of musicians below them. The laughs from couple's passing were small, happy and cute. 

“Do you really love me?” 

The hell. This sort of question was something that must have been pulled out of Satan's asshole directly.  
He stared at his lady for as long as he could before she made a confused face. “Did I say something?” 

“I love you. I. Love. You” He pointed at himself then at her at each break in the word.  
Making a pained face each time his hands moved. He wanted to run off that building and rant to all of Paris. To the whole world if his voice was a megaphone. 

“But you don't know who I am.” She laughed. “I'd find it funny if I loved you and we kept our identities secret.”

Chat was going to die inside. “Then do you love me?” A question he should have asked days, weeks and months ago. 

Ladybug thought, she had scooted closer to Chat. She placed her head on his shoulder and listened. Hearts were beating, more than one. Chat had listened in too. “I guess I do.” 

Ladybugs face was warm. The rest of her body freezing. Winter was coming quicker than anticipated, snow had already started falling the moment they met up. Chat faced Ladybug, his eyes roaming over her hands at the fiddled and rubbed together.  
He placed his arm over her shoulder, it started to lose whatever warmth was trapped there. 

Ladybug placed her arm over his waist, taking in more warmth than she could produce. Even if it was a little, it was something. It had felt good and pleasent , like diving into a pile of clothes straight out the dryer. 

“Its getting cold isn't it” Ladybug whispered. Her breath was now visible, snow cut through the puffy air. 

“Should hurry home” Chat removed his arm and got up. Ladybug followed suit, “Before you go!” Chat stopped dead and turned back running after his lady.  
He ducked his head down, placed his hand under her chin tilting it up. The faint scent of chocolate chip cookies wafted to his nose. 

As he kissed her, both faces were freezing now. The warmth of each other's hands on the others face had made it durable to stand there longer. Kissing deeper while twisting hair around, after letting go they both laughed. Looking at themselves with disheveled hair and faces rushing with blood. “Good night” they said. Before running and jumping onto a roof home. 

Kisses were straight from hell and heaven. They were beautiful and hot at the start, after you had stopped them it left you wanting more. Craving more, almost like your new source of energy, your morning coffee, like your loud phone alarm that woke you up each day.

This time, you'd wake up smiling, downing that cup of coffee and slamming that alarm in. Because you had just gotten the first kiss of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated :')  
> follow me on tumblr esudeath101  
> maybe we can talk.


End file.
